Perfection
by sammis
Summary: one-shot, dont read if not comfortble with sex without foreplay. please review


**A/N** one-shot thingy. If you know what I mean _pokes with elbow suggestfuly_

Im surprised that there isn't a lot of Die Hard fic's, we gotta spread the word!

**Disclaimer**: don't own sh!t apart from the woman, she's mine.

**Perfection**

Hans Grüber cut of the communication to his guy at the front desk; it seems not the entire terrified office party group was huddled in the center of the 30th floor. Some little interfering-hero-wana-be has set of the fire alarm. Clever, he had to some credit to them and to reward them he would have them killed. Hans Grüber, so called by his endearing mother, strived on perfection. This little job would go with out glitches even if he had to unburden the corporation of its working staff. Going down the rest of the stairs Hans looked at those who trembled before him, could the hero be some 9-to-5 working class dick? It seemed unbelievable that one of these spineless bloodsucking business employees would have the brain power let alone the balls to pull a stunt like this.

He watched the fear etched upon the faces. Their faces becoming more scrunched up as the gun, his men was surrounding them with, was pointed at them. But alas something else was amiss within the group. A woman, sat at the back of the group, she wasn't displaying fear like the others, if anything she seemed abit…off, unwell even. Walking around the group to stand closer to this woman in a green tailored to fit like a second skin dress. Her hair a colour of fiery red and her skin pale and flawless, reflecting that of a porcelain doll. In three words he would describe her as delicate, soft and perfect. Perfect, he wanted every thing to be perfect.

"You," Hans accent wasn't as broad as it had use to be but it was close to perfect that a German born and grown to his late years got expect. "your name. What is it?"

"Diana." Her eyes had met his as his first words left his mouth. Her eyes were heavy but you could still see the clearness of the emerald green colour that they was. She pulled at the neck of the low cut dress causing it self to become a bit more lower cut.

Hans raised his eyebrow at her action. It would seem enticing her wouldn't be that hard after all. Pointing at her he continued, "Up now, follow me."

Diana followed quickly as he took her to the corridor he remembered a half dressed woman emerging from earlier. He entered an office furthest away from the others, it was a risk to be so far away from them but one he was willing to take anyway. Diana closed the door behind her; Hans was starting to like this woman even more. Hans faced the woman and noticed the flush rising on her cheeks, in a slight sing-song voice he spoke "Diana, it would seem you have a little fetish…"

"I…err…don't know what's come over me. I'm scared of you." Diana spoke in a low tone. Hans had moved to walk around her, looking her up and down. He stop behind her ran his hand round to her front and whispered in her ears.

"It's the thrill of danger. It turns you on having your heart beat so fast, your breath to quicken and your senses become more aware. More aware of the way my hands feel your skin. More away of how the material of your dress feels as you more. It turns you on doesn't it.?" Hans had nipped at her ear throughout speaking.

"Yes." Her voice had turned husky and she was literally trembling in his arms.

He turned her then to face him, captured her lips with his. His arms reaching round behind her for the zipper of her dress. No words where spoken between them now as he pulled the dress over her arms so it could pool around her feet. Stepping out of it Diana was left clad in very nice and tasteful black velvet underwear set. The bar pushing her breast up to the air, offering them to be tasted. The thong hiding what treasure he seeks. Hans step back towards her, his lips finding her neck down towards the mound's that wished to be tasted, his hand's searching for the treasure she held.

Diana's hand balled up in his suit, he would have been pissed off at her for spoiling such a nice suit but he was to arouse to play noticed to such reversible things. He pressed his cock against her in hopes of relieving some of the tension building up in him. Her hands moved to unfasten his jacket; soon she was shrugging it of his shoulders. As she tried to undo the buttons of his shirt, Diana gave in and started to work on his trousers. Those being pushed to the ground, Hans didn't bother stepping out of them; he pulled her thong down her slender legs and moved her so she was leaning on the office desk.

Hans took in the sight of her derriere gleaming in the rising moon light. Releasing his aching cock from his boxers, he rubbed the head along her slick folds, his pre-cum mixing wither juice. The Light on them was perfect. The setting was perfect, the timing was perfect. This was the perfect way to celebrate take thousands from a capital corporation, Hans thought as he pressed into her fully, her lips engulfing him to the base, it was perfect. Using her hips to keep the rhythm, he listened to her pants and groans of pleasure increase as he increased the speed of his thrust. Minutes past by and his thrust increased speed every time he felt his cock twitch.

His release was near and hers was mere seconds away as he felt her walls clamp down around him. Her undoing was his own as he cried out his pleasure. He rest on top of her for a few seconds until he pulled out of her and redressed.

Diane was pulling back on her underwear as Hans made himself look presentable. He looked over at her and smiled. "Enjoy the rest of the night Diana. This was perfect."

**A/N** I bet you all hate the word perfectafter the amount of times it was mentioned in this. I was watching the film the other night and it just got me how his character would only settle for the best.


End file.
